Takara Wiki
NOTE: Takara will not be remade. However, some characters in the Takara series will be characters in Over9000Skittles's (Bgaojamajo's new username) new comic, The Crazy Kids of Grade 6!. This is a wiki for the upcoming Newgrounds/Youtube series, Takara's Screwed-Up Life (created by Bga4ever10 and Waterjewel1123)! If you wish to start editing here, ask us things at this page. Please do not add info that is not true, and please try to help as much as you can, and use clues that are around the site to get info (EX: if Akemi's page describes a mom, you make a page for said mom). If you make a page based on the clues, don't worry about lack of info; if we (Waterjewel and Bga) know what you're referring to, we'll add some more (Possibly secretive) info to it for expansion. About the show, if you want to be a writer, please comment on my page (Pandapika)! I'll tell you things to do, and then you'll be able to help out with the evergrowing series! Wanted Articles Erika Fitzflame (Info found at Olivia Fitzforest page and Minto Fitzgerald page) Belle and Sam the Kittens (Info found at Bigshot Elementary School page) Akemi's Sister (Info found at PJ's Death page and Akemi Fujiwara page) If you make one of these articles, you may become an Admin depending on your work! What's Takara's Screwed-Up Life About? The series is about Takara Grove, and her group of friends Marie Hayford, Akemi Fujiwara, and Takara's little sister, Sophie. It's nicknames are TSUL or just simply Takara. On episodes with the number seven in the episode number, Waterjewel personaly shows you a short anime series called 'Battle for Champ's Affection'. It's about a teenage fighter trying to impress the teenage champion into loving her. It all started out with a simple series called 'Kawaii Adventures', specifically the day Bga had started animating. Then Waterjewel came into the episode's production by calling all of the anime faces and chibi.Then Bga asked her if she wanted to do some voices on the show, and Waterjewel accepted. Bga showed her what characters she would be voicing, and changes were made; such as a character named 'Momomiya' had her name changed and is now Akemi Fujiwara, and Sophie became Takara's little sister. Then Bga showed her the actual episode, and Waterjewel suggested Mikki Grove, Takara's older sister. Bga added her room to the view of the house. And the series went on like this, Waterjewel viewing Bga' first episode and making changes. Now Waterjewel has made this wiki, so everybody can know about this series. Picture of the Month October's Photo: Featured Article ' Waterjewel1123' '( AKA Pandapika or simply 'Waterjewel') '''is the Co. Creator, Executive Director, and Executive Producer for all episodes. She developed the show from her sister Bga4ever10's initial idea. Waterjewel is a Writer, as well. She provides most high and low pitched voices. For example, she voices Sophie for the whole series and The Announcer from The Trailer. On her YouTube account, she has a series called Sunshine...See more...'' Newest Episode Commercial is a commercial for Takara's Screwed-Up Life. It is the first Takara video to go online...''See More... '' Category:Browse